1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a slit valve unit and a film forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among vapor deposition apparatuses used to grow single crystals of a semiconductor layer of a light emitting diode (LED), a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) apparatus allows for the growth of single crystals on a sapphire wafer while using a relatively large amount of combustible, explosive, hydrogen (H2) or ammonia gasses, in a high temperature and low pressure state.
Recently, as the diameter of wafers has tended to be increased, a process of mounting and transferring wafers has been switched from a manual operation to an automated operation, and to this end, it is necessary to form holes in partitions to transfer wafers therethrough and which are shut during a crystal growth operation to prevent a dangerous gas such as hydrogen gas from being leaked, to thus secure process stability.
However, hydrogen gas may even be leaked through fine holes in a high temperature and high pressure state, and the leaked hydrogen gas may readily explode, even with an oxygen concentration that may work an ignition source to cause a safety accident.